


Layla’s journey

by ToKo_Kidd



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Lion King Fusion, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToKo_Kidd/pseuds/ToKo_Kidd
Summary: Layla a young cub had always wondered why her father JJ was so protective of her. Her brother never showed her affection, only hate. She one day stumbles upon a brown furred lion. “There are other lions in the grasslands?” She thought.Many more problems occur and Layla questions every thing in her clan.Warning! This is my first posted story so it’s not that good. It also won’t have a schedule for when it’s updated because I’m not sure if I’ll continue this but either way enjoy !!
Kudos: 2





	Layla’s journey

It was a warm day for the grasslands. Just as you look ahead you’ll see a rocky den. A hole that led into it, a rock like balcony stood forward. Stepping stones that lead you down and away from the den.

The sun crept slowly, rising above the fluffy woolly clouds. The sun shine just above the dens smooth glistened stone that was the home of Layla, JJ, Leo, and Meena.

The tall grass stood high, grass sat almost everywhere except for the forest which was straight ahead from their den.

There was a young lioness who was sleeping her little cub troubles away. 

The sun crept into their den shining oh so brightly causing Layla’s eyes to flick open.

She squinted at the suns blinding light that peered into their den. She arched her shoulders and lifted herself up. She shuffled her claws in an in and out motion. 

Her paws against the smooth rocky clearing cooled her. She yawned, mouth wide open, teeth shining like the moonlight. 

She stretched her hind legs and stood in front of the dens entrance and stared across the tall grass that swayed.

Her tail swung in motion as excitement coursed through her. Her mouth fixed into a happy smile. She watched the outside continue with its natural ways.

She padded forward a little bit, hesitant to leave without her fathers permission. 

She lifted her front paw.

“Where do you think your going rabbit fur!”

A male lion stood behind her, pale orange fur, green eyes and a black fur stain just above his nose.

“You’re not leaving without our fathers permission are you?” The maned lion questioned.

Layla looked back disappointingly.

Leo

She thought. Her older brother, he was never fond of her in fact she knew he hated her guts the second she was born. He had always bossed her around, made sure she didn’t throw herself into trouble. She didn’t like that one bit. He was constantly on her back. It was like ‘ stink on a warthog’.

Layla swayed her head as if she rolled her eyes but only with her head.

“Obviously not.” She grumbled.

The dark maned lion growled at her attitude.

“Either way you’re not supposed to! If I ever catch you-“

Their father stepped in, black maned, large, bulky shoulders. He looked like the type of lion you wouldn’t want to mess with.

“It’s ok Leo, lay it off for today.” The large lion purred at his oldest son.

“It’s fine as long as she knows not to go past the grasslands, right Layla?” JJ the father asked giving his daughter a questioning expression.

The lioness cub sighed.

“Yes father, I know.”

“Good!” JJ exclaimed.

Leo was unhappy and was left upset. Leo bossed his sister around so much it felt like it gave him power over her. But he almost forgot his father, JJ, had power over him too.

Leo swayed his claw and the smooth stone floor causing little bits of rocks to fly.

He growled something before leaving the den.

JJ watched his son stomp angrily away from them. He sighed knowing how his son could be.

“Leo will always be this way, jealousy got to him.” 

Layla turned to her father, surprised at his words.

“Don’t worry get on out there and have some fun!” The bulky maned lion exclaimed.

He shoved Layla’s body gently giving her his approval to go and play.

Layla smiled at her fathers actions and touched shoulders with him before padding down the smooth grey stepping stones and into the tall grass.

JJ watched his daughter disappear in the tall grass.

A female lioness crawled out of their den and sat next to JJ.

“You’re doing a better job at encouraging our daughter.” The lioness purred at JJ.

“Meena? You were watching?” He asked puzzled.

“Of course! What did you think I was doing? Sleeping?” The lioness snickered.

“I guess so.” JJ replied.

They both stared in silence for a moment.

The tan lioness purred and touched noses with JJ her mate. They both purred happily.

Layla strolled happily through the grass.

Some poked at her fur. She padded through the grass and caught an unfamiliar scent.

She stood still and sniffed again. Still unfamiliar with this scent she made her way through the grass and made it into a clearing. She scanned her surroundings and noticed some more tall grass, behind it was a river.

And trees surrounding the river as well.

She now knew it was another lion by scent!

She slowly padded keeping herself hiding behind the tall grass. She perked through the grass standing tall in front of her and noticed a cub just like her drinking from the river.

An imposter! The lioness cub thought 

Her heart raced at the thought of some stranger in the grasslands.

Was father aware of this? She questioned herself. It doesn’t matter! I’ll stop him! She continued to herself. She padded around to the grass and was now behind him. She stalked the brown cub as he drank the rivers water carelessly.

She crouched into position, arched her shoulders, relaxed her back.

She was ready.

Without a thought she leaped forward toppling the cub her size.

The cub was brown a light brown around the muzzle and on his chest that lead under. Frekles laid on his cheeks. Dark brown mane that covered his eyes. He wasn’t anyone Layla knew.

The cub struggled at Layla’s grasp. He squirmed but failed to escape.

“Please let me go!” The brown cub meowed anxiously.

“No! Your trespassing on our territory!” Layla spat.

For a moment the brown cub looked confused and gave her a concerning look.

“But my clan is in the grasslands.” The brown lion said puzzled.

Layla jumped off him and backed up confusingly.

“Huh?” Her head turned, tail swaying, she was lost.

“You must be Layla?” He asked. 

“Yes? Wait! How do you know my name!” Layla hissed demanding an answer. 

She unsheathed her claws.

The male cub glanced anxiously at her claws that shine, and gulped.

“My father knows your father, JJ.” He said nervously.

Layla sat down and relaxed for a bit.

My father? She thought. How come I never knew of this? She was confused and wanted to know what was going on.

“Oh, I’m sorry I guess I’ve never seen anyone outside of my clan.” Layla purred concerned.

“Really?” The cub questioned.

“Yeah.” Layla replied.

They both sat in silence, the river flowed causally, the forest continued its ways.

“Well, I’m sorry I pinned you, but uh what’s your name?” The young lioness asked.

“I’m bear!” The brown cub meowed.

Bear? She thought. That’s a terrifying name! Bears are horrible creatures. So big, fluffy, and their claws could pierce right through you in a flash!

The tan lioness sat up and purred. “Nice to meet you bear!”

“Nice to meet you too!” He responded happily.

The two Cubs touched noses for a good second before talking.

“Who else is in your clan?” Layla questioned.

“My brother Bonne! My mother and that’s it.” 

The cub responds

“You have a brother? Me too!” Layla exclaimed.

“Wow we have something in common haha!” 

The brown cub purred.

Layla’s expression changed and that caused Bear to look at her in confusion, so the brown cub asked her what was troubling her.

“My brother hates me, it’s so obvious, he always bosses me around and won’t let me do anything unless I get fathers approval!” Layla spat.

Bear jumped at her words, his eyes narrowed down and he padded over to her touching noses with her again.

She smiled again and purred.

Layla’s ears perked and she lookedup to a familiar voice calling her name. 

Mother! She thought.

“I have to go Bear, I’m sorry.” She frowned.

“It’s ok I need to, too.” He purred.

They touched shoulders for a bit.

“When would you like to meet again?” 

The lioness cub asked.

“Moonrise tomorrow?” The brown freckled cub suggested.

Layla nodded in agreement.

The two Cubs touched shoulders for a minute and both parted there ways.

She padded into the grass and disappeared from Bears sight he sighed then smiled while padding away.

She made her way into the tall grass and padded towards the den.

Layla made her way into the den and noticed only her mom was there. Upset she grumbled and laid down. 

“Why the long face?” Her mother Meena questioned curiously.

Layla lifted her head.

“Is there any reason father felt the need to hide other lions in the grasslands from me!?”

She snapped.

Meenas eyebrow raised as if she didn’t know of this herself.

“I’m unknowing of this? Your father is overprotective and I assumed you just didn’t like the other clan lions.”

Her mother explained.

Layla rolled her eyes not believing a single word that exited her mother’s mouth.

She grumbled and rested her head on her front paws.

Her mother’s eyes filled with sorrow.

The tan gorgeous furred lioness headed over to her daughter and rested next to the Cubs body.

Layla felt a little better knowing her mother cared so much for her, but her father, JJ was an entirely different story.

JJ was too overprotective it was getting out of claw. And with Leo, her brother on her back 24/7 it couldn’t get any worse.

Layla rested her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. 

Her mother watched as her lioness cub dozed off comfortably into sleep.

Meena hovered her paw over Layla’s soft tan coated fur. 

“Rest well my little one.” Layla’s mother purred.

With that the two lioness’s fell asleep comfortably in their rocky like den.


End file.
